Synchro Kaizoku
by Naito Writer
Summary: D/A-X: Chosen to be formed as a pirate crew, these 6 were chosen to seek out scattered Power Keys throughout dimensions. Fighting off the forces of Black Blade that wishes to destroy all with them, who will gain them all in coming battles? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

If you readers saw Gokaiger and/or Kamen Rider Decade, then your probably gonna love this. With big help from an allied author I'm Yu with judging and helping with future ideas, this fic was made. Synchro Kaizoku, read to know what its about. One more thing, if it looks like I left out a letter or word point it out would ya. I believe I intend to leave one or two out occasionally even after checking it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternate DigimonAnime X-Over**_

_**Synchro Kaizoku **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kaizoku arrival, battle within the skies.**_

There are a number of alternate worlds out there, to travel to them are unknown. But for one world, they had the means to see what was out there in other worlds. Not only that but they had a way to copy the powers and such as a way to preserve the worlds brave and strong warriors.

Unfortunately, a dark force had sought to use such power in its means to rule not only its world but others through the dimensional portal device that was also created. Wars were broken out because of these powers that were in the form of keys, needing a special device in unlocking these powers. Which only a number were made, with the secret being contained in the mind of the creator.

It didn't stop the dark side from trying to steal the power though, even if that meant taking the devices. So it had led to the galaxies destruction, until the keys were decided to be scattered throughout the Dimetroverse. Despite that though, a dark Kaizoku captain by the name of Black Blade intends to seek out the power with the stolen technology to travel through portals along with his army to retrieve them, therefore as the saying goes, it takes a pirate to beat a stronger pirate. So the creator, along with high authority, bestowed upon a formed young crew not only a ship, but the very devices to help actually fight off Black Blade while in search for the keys.

Traveling the unknown to seek out the powers of the warriors from other worlds, taking on whatever comes at them if they should get in their way. These are the adventures of the Synchro Kaizoku.

_**Dimensional Tunnel.**_

Navigating its way through the endless colorful tunnels was a black and red enhanced galleon, having a pair of crossed swords with an aurora skull jolly roger on the red sails. Being made of metal sheets, having the affects for all environmental travels, including space. Using the equipped thrusters attached to the rear of the ship in a crossed formation.

Not only that but enhanced weaponed cannons were equipped for battles against the enemy flying forces on both sides, having a triple barrel cannon behind the gray angel figurehead that had long hair and closed wings with her arms crossed over her chest, including a shielding for both combat and when they travel through the tunnels when using the installed dimension driver.

Seeing as how it was mostly technological, having the ships A.I do the work. It gives the crew time to relax, train, or whatever. Like what the two on deck are doing now.

Clashing their cutlass' together, being the upgraded kind to take in the keys power through enclosed key holed tubes (Similar design to Gokaigers Gokai Sabre), having their jolly roger printed on both sides of the guard.

One was a 16 year old male with messy chocolate brown hair and brownish red eyes. Wearing a black fitting bodysuit that was easy to maneuver in, with a black protective covering round the neck, along with a dark red jacket length pirate coat with a raised, slightly turned gold collar (Cut description short, think Gokaiger. Same with dark red boots, silver gauntlets, but with black gloves with a white jolly roger on the back of both hands. Minus chest logo and head wear.)

A gold belt being round the waist that had a red lined black triangle pointing down with the same white jolly roger. Attached on the right was a device to call on their chosen key from wherever they were kept. The left remaining blank, having the ability to summon their weapons and Synchronizers when in this form. Being the crews very own booster form for dealing with enemies.

The one he was facing with was a girl the same age as him. Wearing the same attire, but a violet coat and boots, being the same color as her eyes with fiery red hair that was tied into a high ninja style ponytail. The only difference with this attire is that it has a skirt the same violet color, which she despises wearing but doesn't have a choice in the matter.

The two gave a grin to the other before breaking contact with spin away. Taking a few steps in the same direction, till they moved in again. The young man rolling behind from the swinging weapon, spinning round to give his own that was quickly blocked without her turning.

"Not bad, Ruki." He said, in almost a pleased tone. Causing the redhead to simply turn her head to say with a smirk. "Same goes for you, but..." Stopping there as she breaks the link. Spinning round with a sideways move, making him lean back as far as he could from it. Managing to twirl out of the way before she could trip him.

Ducking from his swung blade, Ruki twirled away in the process, avoiding the next hit by knocking the blade away with a boot. Continuously spinning so she could quickly land a kick to his chest, knocking him back.

Rolling out of the way from her charging move, he was about to retaliate when a voice calls out to them. "Are you two finished training yet?" Causing them both to halt what they were doing. Looking to see a girl, 17 years old, with brown hair that was tied with a silver ribbon into a ponytail reaching just past her shoulders. Wearing a purple sleeveless dress that matched her eyes with trims, white cowboy boots with pink trim on top. Having also on a white jacket and white gloves.

Leaning on the banister of the upper part with arms folded and a look of amusement at the 'show' they had put on. Behind her through the double doors was the main cabin area. Where inside having the rooms where they meet, eat, etc. Including piloting the ship if needed.

Tapping the blade of her sabre softly on her shoulder, Ruki spoke out with slight irritation. "It was getting good till you interrupted. What do you want, Nene!"

Merely shrugging at the question she calmly answers, ignoring Ruki's glare in the process. "Taichi wants everyone for a meeting. That includes you and Takato." Pointing a single finger at them both. Looking at the other, giving a shrug before their bodies had glowed to put away their boost forms and weapons.

Revealing for Takato to be wearing gray cargo jeans, with a black belt, a similar dark red short sleeved shirt, including a black sleeveless jacket and a pair of black boots and fingerless strapped gloves.

Ruki wore dark blue jeans with two brown belts, one for her jeans, the other leaning on its side. A white plain T-shirt with light blue sleeves and a pair of red wristbands, her hair being in the same style as before and having on a pair of red mostly and white trainers.

Making their way to the living/work area, having Ruki moving along with her hands in her pockets.

_**Syn Galleon: Main cabin.**_

The main cabin, a place that is both a work place and a living area. The room was big enough for the console on the right as you enter through the double doors, having a big screen on the wall showing a map of endless tunnels, each leading to a circle at the end.

Also on the right was a dining table with enough chairs for all. Including a doorway leading to the kitchen and a food store room. The left side of the room had a comfortable leather sofa with a glass coffee table infront and two stair cases, a spiraling staircase upstairs leading to the control room, and a downstairs for the bedrooms and bathrooms. In the center of the room was a leather rotating chair with a silver perch on its right.

Where a robotic crimson parrot stood with yellow feet, tipped wings, a gold beak and green lighted opened eyes. Having dark yellow markings on its torso and the ships jolly roger in the middle.

At the end wall behind the chair and mast that was sticking out from the floor into the ceiling. Was a space with a square ring that was faintly glowing with an aurora of colors, with something inside. Protected by an invisible field so that no one apart from the crew could touch it, 'it' being a silver chest with an advanced locking system, 'it' being the very thing that contains the reason for their adventures. 'It' being the chest that is bigger on the inside to hold the number of Power Keys that they should come across.

A way to get to the engine room, medical room and such would be from the door on the lower part outside from where Nene had stood over.

Sitting in the center chair with his leg over the other. Having short spiked up chocolate brown hair with a small ponytail at the back, dark brown eyes. Wearing a dark gray pirate kind coat with gold lining on parts of it, underneath he had on a black muscle shirt, with camouflaged trousers that had a belt for support and a pair of black steeled toed capped boots.

This was the supposed captain, 20 year old Yagami Taichi that Nene had spoke of, being one of the oldest. The second was also 20 and was sitting on the sofa, looking at a magazine. A beautiful woman with short orange hair, amber eyes, Wearing dark blue jeans that fitted her figure, a lighter blue jean material jacket with a pink tank-top underneath, wearing a pair of white and green trainers. Her name was Takenouchi Sora, somewhat the mother kind of the group when things get a little bit hairy with the crew.

There was one more person in the room and the last member of the Synchro crew. Being at the console, working on something as he looks from the screen to the controls then back. Being 17 years old, having short messy brown-reddish hair that was enough to be tied back and green eyes. Wearing a simple T-shirt that was red with a white lightning bolt going down on the right with same colored lining, the sleeves being plain blue. Dark green cargo short legging pants that reached his knees, and a pair of sneakers that were a mixture of red, orange and little yellow cause of the lightning bolts. Going by the name Kudou Taiki.

Amano Nene entered through the opened doors, followed by Matsuda Takato and Makino Ruki, closing them as they entered. Taichi gave them a simple smile, gesturing to the screen before saying. "Thought you might like to know were about to enter our destination."

Folding her arms with an exhale, Ruki made her way to the sofa, taking a seat next to the oldest female out of the three. "You interrupted us for that, we would have known with the whole flash before entering the world."

Not bothering to face her, as he only spoke what he thought would have been the right thing. "Then you wouldn't know where were ending up once we got there."

Leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, Takato asks calmly. "If you wouldn't be in the mood to repeat yourself, then we could have asked Leina or Sara, right?"

The robotic parrot spoke out in a female voice, going by the name Sara. "Of course, of course!" Then followed by another, same gender, but nobody had said it. "**If it is to help, then I would gladly assist.**" The voice coming from the ships A.I, that they had kindly named Leina

Rolling his eyes slightly at the two responses. Taichi shook his head and decided to have the subject changed. "How long till we arrive, Taiki?" Not seeing Sora's smile, knowing that he was at a loss. Taiki, who was facing their leader at the time, turned back to the screen with folded arms.

"Two, maybe three minutes." Was what he got from the readings he was getting on the lower left corner of the big screen, along with some other details.

Nodding at this, his, along with everyones sights, were aimed at the screen where the map was on. Wondering what kind of world they were going to enter in this time, also on some of their minds being that of what kind of Power Keys they were going to come across.

_**Unknown Dimension.**_

The world seemed normal for a modern day place, in the city of Konoha it was pretty much peaceful being a small city and all. Where a 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki resides, thinking of it to being a boring life. Sometimes thinking to himself on leaving his home when he was older to travel or something to see whats out there.

That was what he was half thinking about as he made his way home after another day of school. His blue eyes barely looking at the sky, with his messy blond hair moving because of the slight blow of the wind. Wearing the standard black and white school uniform of Konoha High with the schools symbol being on the left breast of his jacket.

Consisting of a green ringed badge with a dark green leaf symbol on the gray inside. Having his backpack held by a single strap. He wasn't the athletic type, nor the brainy type, not much anyway. Yet some girls named him as one of the populars by just his looks alone. Though he couldn't compete with the schools heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. A guy who was the star of the schools basketball team.

Except with the boring life he leads Naruto couldn't give a damn about social status unless something different happens.

"Sparky, come back!" Was the sound of a little boy exclaiming to a puppy that had ran past the blond, dragging a blue lead behind it. So Naruto, without much thought, stomped on the end, causing the dog to come to an immediate stop. Unbeknownst to him of the object that had flown out of the dogs mouth.

"Sparky!" Called out from the 10 year old boy that had caught up to the little guy. Stroking the dogs head with a hold on his leash incase. Naruto turns his sights on the boy that was getting his breath back after chasing the little pup for who knows how long.

"I take it this little guy belongs to you?" Asking as a joke to the boy, giving a smile while he was at it. Once his breath was back, he gave a nod before bowing his head. "Yes he does, thank you for stopping him, Mr." Being handed the leash. Making sure that he had a good hold, the blond received one last thank you, before the two had walked off the opposite way he was going.

Shaking his head with a small smile to them. Naruto continued his way home, until he eventually stood on something hard beneath his foot. Blinking for a bit, he looked down and underneath to see that he had indeed stood on something, being faced down it looked like a key that was closed up at the front being in a rectangular shape when in this state.

Picking it up to look at the front to see that the color of it was white including the back with bits of ice blue, mostly concentrated on the ice blue ferocious dragons head in the middle with red eyes. Above it also being small and black, but see able, it looked to be an insignia of the number 10 within a symbol.

Seeing like a small switch of some sort on the side, he gave it a push down and the bottom part shot up to his little surprise to see that it was indeed a key. "What kind of key is this?" He pretty much asks himself, giving the item a closer inspection.

Soon shrugging at it before closing it up and pocketing it in his trousers, trying to yet again make his way home, perhaps without anymore distractions. Maybe have a look at the key further as it seemed a little strange for some reason.

* * *

><p>As this happens for Naruto, up high in the sky descending through a portal was the Syn Galleon. Making itself emerge into their current destination, with no sign of trouble from the enemy, the dark pirate Black Blade and his own pirate army.<p>

_**Syn Galleon: Control Room.**_

"No signs of any of Black Blades ships from the looks of it." Taichi states, having both hands on the wheel. The room was big enough to hold the two manned console infront of the steering that was also facing the wide main view screen, where Sora and Takato sat as the ships navigator and weapons control.

On the steerings left a slightly bigger and wider console was placed with the ships diagnostics on the right part, with the left having scanners and a communication system. Where Nene was seated at, and Ruki sat at the other part.

The steering was slightly red rounded with a black circular key insertion infront of the pilot to insert a key and use a very unique system when the covering is moved. And the black stand holding it has the ships jolly roger on it in white.

"Don't jinx it, Taichi. It was annoying when they kept coming after us in the last world." Sora said, switching her views on both screens from the console then to the wall. Getting the captain to give the woman an unknowing glare.

"Ruki, activate the cloak. Nene, start scanning for the Power Key signals." Without looking at the two as his sights move from Sora to the view screen.

...

As the Galleon descends further, the shields around it shifted and the whole ship had begun to vanish as if it weren't there.

Being another one of its traits for camouflage when in need of hiding from either the enemy or prying eyes when not needing the attention.

...

"Cloak is up at one hundred percent." Ruki informed everyone in the room, looking at one of the upper screens, reading off of it the readings she was receiving. Nene was doing her task as she recalled the right sequence in bringing up what was wanted. Managing to get it right when a map of the planet came up with a few red blinking dots in the same area.

"There are only three Power Keys on this Earth, all in the same area." Looking from her screen to Taichi. Nodding at that, he said to her. "Send the coordinates to Sora's computer, then will wait and see what were going to get into." Giving a spin of the wheel as Nene does so.

Gaining the readings and coordinates, Sora had done her thing and plotted a map to where they were and how far they would have to travel. Bringing such details up on the view screen in the form of a map. Giving the man at the helm something to follow as he started to steer in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space behind the Earth's moon, lying in wait was a similar Galleon, but all black and gray. The sails being dark gray with the figurehead being a skeleton with two pairs of arms, crossed, each with a stoned cutlass', the head being demonic with a pair of sharp tipped horns. Enhanced cannons being two layered and in the form of a strip as far as they could reach close to the end and not near the main cabin area. The Jolly roger on the sail and flags being in the form of a pair of crossed black bladed cutlass' and the skull being silver with only its left eye covered by a patch, sporting a short black beard.<p>

That wasn't the only ship either, a number of enhanced two man fighters with crossed wings armed with lasers on the top half and some missiles were hovering in place along with other black and gray or darkened colored ships showing to be strong or fast in size and weapons, each baring its own jolly roger, along with the main lead ship on one of the main sails.

_**Black Blades ship.**_

Standing on deck infront of the figurehead, overlooking the moon than anything else around him. Being a tall figure of a cyborg, having on a deep black and gold pirate trench coat, the right sleeve was removed because of the mechanical clawed arm. His bare toned chest was metal along with his rib cage that was showing with a thin faint blue lined glow, only having his stomach and such to show that he had pale skin.

Having on black trousers with boots that have protective upper suede gaiters. His sleeved arm had a black glove over it with metal studs on the knuckles. Having a black belt with a circular silver buckle that had his JR on it with black blades and beard in the same design as the sails.

Instead of sheathed to his belt, his cutlass blade was bigger and could out match any other, sharper and also the color black. Therefore it was strapped to his back, ready to be used.

He had his left eye and most of his bald head covered by a black wrapped cloth, while his other was a stone cold dark blue. As if trying to pierce through the giant ball of stone, with his arms folded at the time. Having a short black beard

"Captain Blade, sir." A feminine voice spoke out, coming up from behind. Knowing who it was he didn't need to look to see who it was. Being that of a red skinned woman who was a few centimeters shorter than him. Wearing to be advanced tech armor in a silver color covering her whole body and made quite well for her figure, except for black covering on some exposed parts, apart from her head and hands. Revealing her long crimson hair that reaches down her mid-back and full yellow pupil less eyes.

A device was on the right side of her arm looking like built in touch screened computer, lighted up in a faint light blue color. The left had a double barrel weapon attached to the armor, with what is to be a selection control for the weapon. Being a selection of a beam gun, flame thrower, ice beam and a few others.

Her lower half armor was rather smoothly designed and where most of the black coverings were located with double pointed boots, on the side of her hip hanging from the metal belt was a metallic gray cutlass hilt and guard. The blade of it not being there, therefore it must be a beam usage type.

"What is it, Marceina?" Speaking plainly in a deep voice, not bothering to move to face her. Though despite this, she had placed her right hand to her chest in respect to the man. "Our scans have indicated that the Synchro Kaizoku ship has appeared on this Earth, and are beginning their descent."

Not making a move as a response in his statuesque posture. Blade had still spoke out in a loud enough tone. "Have you gained any signals from the Power Keys from the planet?" With a nod of her head, despite his lack of observing on her. Marceina obediently answered his question. "Yes captain, there are only three. Do you wish for me to select one of your captains to search for them?"

Shaking his head with a stern look, he only half turns his head so that his good eye was staring at her hard. "I have already chosen Unagasa, it will be a way for him to gain back my respect after failing to gain four of the Power Keys. Now summon him to meet me."

With a bow Marceina turns to make her leave. Blade had remained where he was, looking forwards at the moon once again. "If Unagasa should fail again, those brats had better destroy him. Other wise, I will have to do it myself. Failure is something I will not stand."

_**Alternate Naruto World, Earth: Konoha City.**_

As their ship hovers undetected over the city in its cloaked state. The crew were on deck surveying the city below, with the sun slowly going down. Sora and Nene spoke out their thoughts of how the place would look pretty when the lights would come on during the night.

Ruki was the only one unappreciated at the sight, and was leaning against the side, facing away from it. As the others did the opposite. Taichi was the first one to break eye contact from it and spoke out to everyone. "Alright everyone! We might have time to do a little searching today, so its either that, or we could wait until a full day comes tomorrow."

Thinking it over between them. Rika, out of everyone, gave an immediate answer. "I don't mind exploring this place now." Having folded her arms and her eyes being closed, not seeing that some of her crew mates were staring at her because of her quick decision.

"Alright, one down. Any one else made their decision yet?" Looking round at the others, seeing that they had gone back to conversing or thinking to themselves. Taiki gave a shrug at Nene, whilst she had her own arms folded. Looking over at Taichi, she had given him both their answers after some discussion.

"We don't mind either way." Making the captain nod to this, awaiting now for the others. Sora was finding it a little hard to decide. Though searching now they may hardly find anything, but if they wait for tomorrow then they'll have plenty of time and more light, plus they'd be well rested.

Takato voted for they search a little, then get the needed rest for tomorrow. Taichi seemed to have went along with that as he was thinking on it. "Come to think of it. Thats not a bad idea, but will do it in shifts to see how it goes."

Seeming to gain no such bad remarks on the added part, Taichi was about to give out the plan when. "TROUBLE, TROUBLE, TROUBLE!" The voice of their mechanized bird Sara yells out as she flew out of the main cabin, straight in their direction. Getting all eyes on her, as Sara flew in and circled the center mast, still calling out the same word.

Until Ruki had enough of the repeat. Finding her way over, seeing as there was nothing to throw. She merely summoned her sword and used the flat side as a wall so that Sara could smash into it. Which she did. Leaving everyone to just watch as the bird collapsed to the deck. "That was... cruel, Ruki."

Getting some snickering from both Taiki and Takato, while Nene held in hers. Sora gave a roll of the eyes, making her way to pick up the poor thing. Taichi only stood there with his arms folded and a bored expression as if this wasn't something new.

"You okay Sara?" Sora asked the bird in concern, seeing as how the impact wasn't damage worth on the metal body, it was still kind to ask despite being a machine. Shaking her head side to side, then moving its wings. Sara not long flew out of Sora's arms and landed on her shoulder.

"That wasn't nice!" She says in what could be anger to the fiery redhead. Without a care, Ruki walked back to the space she had occupied not long ago, her sword at her side for a moment, not bothering to give a response or a sign of apology as she did this.

Before Sara could say anything to her, Taichi spoke up as he had gotten closer. "Whats the trouble you were talking about?" Getting the bird to jump at the reminder. Turning her sights on him, she said in an alarming tone. "A Black Blade allied ship is descending on the cities location!"

Getting the crew to now look with small glares at the mention at the name of the ships strong captain of an army. "It bares the same flag as the one you fought to gain the four keys in that second world we've been to."

At the sound of it Takato looks opposite to Taiki with a raised brow. "Isn't that the one where you fought that guy in that blown up building?" Taiki thought back to that battle, recalling the building indeed exploding around them. He was fighting a double sword wielder at the time, possibly being the same. Giving the guy a grin with his reply. "Could be. Don't think he'll be happy to see me, though after I knocked him down the second floor in that mess."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unagasa's Ship.<strong>_

It was a dark blue color all around, with a female shinobi figure head with a forehead protector to keep her short hair out of her closed eyes. Holding a sword pointing downward with both hands. The sails were gray, baring the Jolly Roger of Black Blade in the center and the flags with a light blue skull and cross bones. The skull having also a forehead protector, this one having a couple of blades crossed and another in the middle. The tips of the cross bones were made to look like kunai blades.

Following at the same pace within its expanded shields were a couple dozen fighters, including a few rectangular carrier ships on the outside with their own protection. Inside were extra soldiers, plus fighters that were contained in the upper half wide containers, being two, each one holding four.

On deck with their captain were the grunts known as Groki. Humanoid beings covered in dark gray bodysuits and weak light gray looking armor, gauntlets that reached half way up the lower arm, same with the boots. The torso having armor that left the midriff exposed and nothing for protecting the shoulders, baring the JR of the captain of the ship they serve at the front that covered the middle. Having belts that hold sharpened silver cutlass' on one side and another holding their black upgraded kind flintlock guns.

Wearing helmets over their heads that had a lensed line wide enough for them to see through, a silver mouth plate and baring a small Black Blades JR on their foreheads in similar coloring and design to their true leaders own.

The captain of the ship sat on a throne like chair against the center mast, having curved blades on both sides behind him. He was attired in samurai armor that was a dark silver, having the shoulder armor wrapped round his upper arms fittingly mainly on the outer sides and a red sash underneath the belt attaching the crotch guard and that holds his sheathes, containing his twin katana's. Both placed on the side of the chair.

Having pale skin, the left side of his face permanently scarred with burns. A patch covering the damaged eye on the same side, with the other being black and holding nothing but heartless rage on the person that had done this to him. His pale green hair was messy at the front yet neat behind it.

A single finger traced his burn scar, the pain long ago ceased. But the memories of how he got it shall remain, the face of that person and where he resides. "That pirate will pay for what he did to me." Glaring further onward on the planet they were descending on. A finger pressing un-caringly into the scar.

The Groki stood awaiting their orders, moving about just to do something whatever needs to be done. With Captain Unagasa waiting patiently as possible for his revenge that was bound to be soon.

_**Alternate Naruto world, Earth: Konoha City. Syn Galleon.**_

Aboard the ship and still on deck. Taiki had somewhat of a sheepish look, his arms being crossed as he imagined the look of the guys face. "I don't think it will be a good second meeting." He quietly said. Nene, being next to him, gave a tilt of the head in question. Thinking that it couldn't have been that bad. Right?

None the less, they had to be ready so a change in plan had to be made. Opening his eyes, arms being folded at the time, Taichi said to all that were present. "Looks like were changing the plans for the day. Everyone, what do you say we give the captain of that ship a 'warm' welcome!" Grinning as he showed a clenched fist.

Gaining nothing but the right responses, they all made their way to the main cabin, with Taiki making his way down below. Readying for the coming battle.

* * *

><p>As the ships left the atmosphere. The shield drops to allow the fighters to break off away from Unagasa's ship, forming defensive positions.<p>

_**Unagasa's Ship: Main Cabin.**_

It was more of a works place than a comfort one, having consoles about as you enter. Though their was a meeting table in the center infront of the mast, with the cockpit being upstairs where the Captain resides. Sitting in his chair as the grunts did the work, being piloted by controls rather than a steering.

Having a two manned console infront that had a view screen on the wall that was big enough. Another two manned console on his left, but a single on his right. Also having a couple of Groki standing behind against the wall as guards.

A beeping sound could be heard, getting the samurai pirates attention. Turning his head to the left, where a Groki at the controls was working on the scanners to see what was the problem. Gaining a response as it turns to face him, pointing at the screen and saying. "A ship is on an intercept course with us. Its the Synchro Kaizoku ship, sir!"

Tightening his fist, his eyes becoming hard and icy as his target was coming to him instead of the other way round. Looking forward he announces to all that were in the room. "Prepare for attack! Alert our fighters and prepare the carriers to launch the back up squad!"

Gaining the responses of "Yes, Captain!" Before following the orders. Leaving Unagasa to give a smirk at the pirates coming doom.

* * *

><p>Three fighters flew in together from high up and opened fire from the lasers in a burst of small shots, impacting with the Galleons shields as they flew past. That not long followed by the others.<p>

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

Feeling the slight rumbling from the assault. Taichi gripped the wheel, glaring at the passing ships on the main screen. "Ready the cannons, keep the triple barrel on stand by!" Leaving the command to be followed even without any response.

...

On both sides the cannon hatches rose up and 5 cannons revealed themselves, with the center ones being slightly bigger and having a ring of panels round the outer barrel. Having a few fired from passing fighters that hadn't penetrated the shields.

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

Getting the word from Ruki saying that the cannons were ready. Taichi not long gave the order. "Set the shots for homing mode and fire on the nearest fighters." Giving a spin of the wheel in moving the ship.

...

As the Syn Galleon turns to its left side, a couple of the cannons open fired with dark yellow energy shots. Blowing up one and managing to take out another's engines. The rest of the cannons on that side not long fired, some missing yet few struck their targets either destroying them or disabling them.

_**Unagasa's ship: Main Cabin.**_

Sitting there with an unpleased scowl, watching the battle take place as his ship, along with the carriers, remained in place. Glued to the screen as another energy sphere struck another of his fighters, a thought came to his mind that hadn't changed his features.

"Have the carriers break formation, use one as a distraction and the other two to make for the planet."

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

"We just damaged another two, also I have the scan of one of their fighters destroyed." Nene reported, looking at the readings she was getting on one of the screens. Taichi simply nodded to this, knowing that they were getting there. 'Good thing were getting familiar with how this ship works.' Were his thoughts at the results they were showing at how well they were handling the Galleon during combat.

An alert came from Takato's console as a target he was getting a lock on came up, getting closer. Along with two other objects right behind it. "We got a carrier coming at us with another two behind it. Looks like they want to ram us out of the way."

"Tch, as if will let that happen." Taichi scoffed at the attempt, reaching into his inside coat pocket and took out what he needed. A closed up black key with yellow lining, having what looks to be a white helmet with green eyes and a yellow head crest, being in the middle and with a pair of curved swords crossed behind it. As he flipped it open, along with opening to reveal the key insertion device infront of him.

"What do you guys say we take a couple out with a bang?" Holding up what he meant with a smirk. The others stared at what he had meant, each giving a nod, also a smile from some.

...

As the carriers were getting closer, the Syn Galleon turned about to face them. Including slowly increasing its own speed.

_**Unagasa's Ship: Main Cabin.**_

Staring with a raised brow at the odd tactic, his head resting on his propped arm on the arm rest. 'What are they up to?' He questioned within his mind, unsure of what they maybe thinking. Attack head on, a suicide move, or maybe a diversionary tactic like his own but different?

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

"Syn Galleon, Synchronize!" Inserting the key and turning it, having Leina's voice speak out. "**Synchronizing: Heat shotel!**"

...

On both sides of the center cannons 2 blue circular rings appear with runes around the outer ring, and the inner ring opening like a gate. To have suitable curved blades shoot out in a red heated glow despite the shields being up.

Though as this was going on the carriers still kept coming, along with the remaining fighters that joined them and began opening fire once more.

...

"Heat Shotel! Blade-a-rang strike!"Everyone in the room had called out the attack to the computer, so that what they called for specifically could be made with what they had summoned to take affect.

...

Both blades had further glowed before being launched like boomerangs at their target. Ripping through the fighters like they were nothing, followed up by tearing through the shields of one carrier then the ship itself.

As the first explodes when the blade reached half way, the second raced passed and collided with one of the other carriers, granting it the same fate. Having smoke cover the last one from sight.

_**Unagasa's Ship: Main Cabin.**_

His eyes were wide in a stunned expression at what he had witnessed. Seeing the sight of their new weapon as both blades destroyed his carrier ships with ease. Seething with anger as he clenched his right fist.

"Have the last carrier release its fighters on the Synchro's ship, then move at top speed to pass it. Also move our ship into the fight. I intend for that ship to be apart of a junkyard by the time were through."

Giving out the instructions that were carried out with no arguments made, as it would result in severe punishment, or death.

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

"Nice shot." Sora said, after observing the results of the attack on the screen along with the others. The system works by two steps, one: Is the key being inserted and the code of it being verified, and the second: Since Leina is the A.I of the ship she can also control the weapons or attacks being needed once a voice command from the human members is given.

Peering in, Taichi could somewhat see something. Widening his eyes to what it was, he quickly gave the order to Sora. "Full thrust, now!" Giving a hard turn of the wheel, giving the crew a jolt at the quick move.

...

Managing to move in time for the carrier to shoot out of the dissipating smoke, followed by eight fighters and any ones that had managed to have recovered or escaped the heat shotel attack. Launching their missiles for more on distraction, a good number making a direct hit.

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

Getting struck like that made the Galleon rock hard as it felt the affects of that attack. Having the people in the room to hold on. "Shields took a beating, one more assault like that and you better show some fancy flying to avoid anymore hits!" Ruki loudly exclaimed through the sounds of the ceasing movements of the ship.

Gritting his teeth, Taichi had held onto the wheel as he regained his footing. Glaring at the screen where it showed the rear view camera of the carrier making its descent. Letting out a low grunt, he reaches in and takes out another closed key.

This one being ice blue with a black circle, red on the inside along with a black X. "Syn Galleon, Synchronize!" Flipping it open, Taichi inserts and turns it. "**Synchronizing: X ice power!**" Leina spoke out yet again at the feel of power the key was sending into the ship.

"X ice power! Blizzard arctic bomber!" This time only Taichi had given the instructions to the A.I to carry out.

...

Remaining at its side, this time the five cannons gained the same kind of seals. By the time the inner ring opens, white covered balls of combined snow shot forth for their targets. Having one of them make a hit on a fighter, instantly dissipating, but not before turning the smaller ship plus its pilots to ice.

Two of the others had managed to hit their mark, but the last two were managed to be avoided.

Not long after the attack was missed, Unagasa's ship flew in for its appearance. Brandishing its cannons, also having the same panels on its slightly bigger center cannons.

_**Unagasa's Ship: Main Cabin.**_

A smirk crossed his face, shooting his arm to the screen to point at the main target for he wished to be destroyed. "I want nothing of that ship left apart from the Power Keys they hold within. Open fire!"

...

Letting loose homing shots like the Syn Galleon, along with the front panels releasing a short burst of yellowish beam shots. All being directed at the target, with the results of not surviving the assault from the amount being fired.

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

"Syn Galleon, Synchronize!" Taichi calls out with his next key already in hand. Being black with green lining, a white circle in the middle with a green lantern on the inside. Flipping it open, then inserts it and gives it a turn. "**Synchronizing: Lanterns power!**"

"Lanterns power! Shield of the chosen!"

...

Just as the command was brought out, the attacks had struck in an explosion. Followed by recently launched missiles from the fighters that were at a safe distance. The attacks ceased once the whole Galleon was seen covered in smoke. And that the ships had remained where they were, awaiting for the results of their attacks, in hopes they have prevailed.

But as the smoke dissipates, something could be seen. An outline, a glowing one to. That then came with the pirate ship they had thought destroyed, was in fact still intact and was glowing completely green. Having also a slightly brighter aura covering the outlines, with the same lantern on the forward sails in the same state.

_**Unagasa's Ship: Main Cabin.**_

Shooting to his feet at the impossible sight that was infront of his very eye on that screen. No ship could survive such an attack and yet this one had. By the use of the strange they were using. None the less they were still alive, making Unagasa very unpleased at just what he saw.

...

The newly acquired shield protecting the ship had slowly begun to dissipate, returning it to its normal color along with removing the lantern on the sails. Turning to face in the enemies direction, about to move onward for them.

_**Syn Galleon: Main Cabin.**_

"Time to deal with down below. You guys go, I'll take care of these." Taichi instructed to them, getting a number of glances. Noticing the looks as well from each of the members, Taichi gave a smile in reassurance. "Its okay, can't be that bad up here than it is down there. In any case take Taiki for extra help."

Sora was a little hesitant, as it was the first time with this sort of tactic from the enemy and to leave Taichi against this much might prove to be a stupid plan. Never the less, the people down on the ground may be in trouble and they weren't going to let the likes of them get their hands on the Power Keys.

So it was decided for her to go, that not long followed with the others as they made their way out in a rush. Takato being the last out, stopping to say to the captain. "Don't get the ship destroyed while were gone." Before leaving, not seeing the small sideways glare given to him by the man.

"Leina, get ready to give me a hand to take control while the others are gone." He says to the A.I Gaining an affirmative response as the unmanned consoles in the room began to make a faint sound. "**Ready to receive instructions.**"

**Alternate Naruto, Earth: Konoha City.**

The carrier had broken through the clouds and had not long hovered the city. Where the inhabitants were in question of the mysterious, yet slightly nervous looking ship. Especially when it had came down enough to open the rear door at the end and seeing a number of figures jumping out and landing harmlessly on the ground in the middle of a four way crosswalk.

People stood back in fright at the things, brandishing their cutlass' and ready for a fight. One of the Groki that was with them was slightly taller and a little more muscled than the others, being completely red as a show of being a little stronger than the others, given the name Fodder. Added to the Groki were another group of soldiers.

These were similar but were wearing dark blue bodysuits and lighter colored slightly bulkier armor. Their arms were especially equipped, instead of wielding weapons on their belts, they instead had them attached to their lower arms. Having the blade of a cutlass on their right and a suitably fitted cannon on the other, these are known as the Tanzens.

Civilians exit their vehicles so that they_** c**_ould get a closer look on how dangerous these things and whether or not they should run. Having the Fodder step forth with his sword in hand. "I give you humans a message from Captain Unagasa, as well as our leader Black Blade! Give to us the Power Keys of this world or lives will be lost, refusal to cooperate is not a very wise option either!"

As a sign of warning two of the Tanzens came forward and launched an energy yellow sphere at the same building, that was further ahead on the side. The small explosions made had caused the people to flee in terror. Causing the Fodder to scoff at this action. "Rip this city apart, then start gathering the humans and have them search this part once it is reduced to wreckage!"

With an "Aye sir!" The Groki and the Tanzen had spread out to cause harm in all directions. Whether it be the Tanzen blowing things up, or the Groki harming the innocent that were trying to escape, only to have them try and fend for themselves. The Fodder even joined in, rather not sitting on the side lines for results.

As a woman was dropped to the ground, the Fodder pointed his sabre at her, then raised it, about to end her life. But something had occurred to make it stop. To do with faint yellow lights that had appeared in the middle of the four way road. Causing everyone that was there to halt what they were doing and stare as the lights had begun to fade.

Revealing that they were five young teens, each one facing a side. Taiki faced the left, Takato the right, Ruki and Nene the back and Sora the front. The Fodder facing Sora tightens the grip of his sword and thrusts it at the young woman. "Your them aren't you? The ones Captain Black Blade informed us of."

Sora gave a smirk, her left hand held at her side and in a glow of a weak white light, summoned a flip top cell phone. It was a little bigger than a normal phone that fitted in her hand, being black, having the Synchro pirates Jolly Roger in white that was inside of a triangle that was like their Booster buckles and was in the color of their forms. Being that hers was pink, Taiki's was green, Takato's was dark red, Ruki was violet and Nene was a light blue.

Taking out her booster key, the same as the others, it was closed, pink with the others being in their own coloring with a small black flag and their JR on it. Flipping the phone open to reveal that it had screen and on the keypad also was a circular key turner to insert them in.

Flipping the key open, Sora holds her key out and says to her fellow crew. "What you guys say we clean up this mess." Not needing to look to see the others reaction as they did the same with their own keys.

"Boost up!" Inserting their key and turning it after moving their arms with a slight twist of their bodies from right to their left side, still facing forward. The screen lit up and their JR appeared, along with a voice saying. _**"BOOSTER KAIZOKU!**_" As they thrust them forward the brightness on the screens expanded, engulfing not just the Synchronizer but the wielders as well in white energy.

Their Synchronizers vanish in the process as their gear take form on their owners. Having the energy shatter, to reveal the Synchro Kazioku in Booster form. Being in the same colors that was their Booster keys and design as Takato for the guys and Ruki for the girls.

"Takenouchi Sora!"

"Matsuda Takato!"

"Makino Ruki!"

"Kudou Taiki!"

"Amano Nene!"

Giving out their names without a care to whom was there, along with a slight gesture that suits them. Sora being the one to add to it. "Venturing through the stars and beyond!" Having the others joining in on the last part. "Synchro Kaizoku, at your service!"

Growling at now knowing who they were. Fodder rose his sword at Sora, who had her arms folded. "Groki! Tanzens! Destroy them!" Gaining acknowledged yells from all that heard it, before they charged at the suited up pirates.

Summoning both their sabres and guns (Similar design as Gokaiger Gokai Gun, with Synchro JR) in their hands. Sora crossed hers at the chest, giving a small smirk once more as she spoke out to her own. "Lets rip them apart!" Before they too had done the same for the grunts that were coming at them from their side.

Not caring of the numbers, the Synchro Kaizoku team were ready to deal with whatever is thrown at them. Intending to prevail in the end, whether it being a key search or a battle. And the battle in this world has begun, that is to probably be a sign for more to come in the future.

Can the Synchro crew win this battle and find the keys in this world? Find out on the next Synchro Kaizoku.

TO BE CONTINUED!

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Not got the hint yet on the powers they use? Then let me put it this way. Like Gokaiger using ranger keys and Decade using Rider cards, they use not only them, but Power Keys of whatever comes to mind. As in they can use the powers and gear of heroes and such from other Anime, Games, TV, including alternate worlds that come to mind.<p>

Hope you got that, otherwise, you'd have to wait for the next chapter to find out to make this even clearer. Review and such to let me know what you think or if it had caught your interest. I await what you think, until then!


	2. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
